1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixation device and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image formation apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, a MFP (multi-functional printer/peripheral), for example, the printer is equipped with an image formation unit, a LED head, a transfer roller, a fixation unit as a fixation device, or the like. The image formation unit includes a photosensitive drum, a charge roller, a development unit, and the like such that the photosensitive drum is opposed to the LED head and the transfer roller. The surface of the photosensitive drum is uniformly charged by the charge roller and exposed by the LED head to form an electrostatic latent image thereon. The electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum is developed by the development unit to form a toner image. The toner image is transferred from the photosensitive drum to a sheet of paper by the transfer roller and fixed to the sheet by the fixation unit, thereby forming an image on the sheet, that is, thereby printing the image on the sheet.
In the case where friction between a conveyance member and a press member, which occurs when the conveyance member and the press member are in slide-contact with each other, is large, a load on a fixation motor serving as a fixation unit driver to drive a rotation member to rotate becomes large. Therefore, there has been proposed a device to reduce the friction between the conveyance member and the press member (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-275371).